


Leader of the Pack

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves his boys. He loves Finn’s sweet smile and Puck’s guilty smirk. He loves the way Dave holds him, and the way Sam’s hair always needs cut. Kurt loves the way they listen and the way they do what he wants. Mostly, Kurt loves the way they hunt, together and deadly, all for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Complete AU of Glee. There will be violence and sex, not to mention mind games and manipulation. This is going to a be a dark one peoples. Be prepared before you read. This is somewhat inspired by the episode “Middle Man” of Criminal Minds.

The narrow window above the door is open, and Kurt can hear them talking.

“He’s just a little boy Nancy,” Mrs. Beaches says. “Surely someone will take him in, at least until we can find some relatives.”

A shadow appears in the inch between the door and floor. Kurt curls his feet onto the plastic seat of the chair and brings Mr. Poppins to his nose. The fuzz of his head is still soft, though when Kurt rubs his cheek across the bird’s face he feels the hard button of an eye and the little rough place where Mommy sewed his stuffing back inside.

“Julie, I’m sorry. Finding a home for a six year old on such short notice isn’t an easy task. I’ve been looking since you called this morning. The Jones’ are usually my go-to family in this type of situation, but they’re on sabbatical until the end of February.  This is Lima, Ohio; not New York City. Most people aren’t willing to take in someone who’s that old, especially someone who’s experienced such trauma.”

Kurt’s mouth is dry so he tries to swish around his spit. He looks at his Wizard of Oz on bookbag on the floor. The juice box Mrs. Beaches gave him earlier is inside the front pocket. Kurt doesn’t move.

There’s a poster of a smiling cartoon family on the wall across from it. The letters are big enough from him to read without getting up. _Fos-ter-ing,_ Kurt decodes. Mommy would be proud of his reading. Something big presses on his chest, and he closes his eyes, sure that those stupid cartoon people are making him sad. He presses his face into Mr. Poppin’s belly. He smells like Daddy’s garage.

Mrs. Beaches gets louder. “For God sake Nancy! His parents were killed yesterday, surely there’s someone. ” Kurt hears the tap-tap-tap of her heels against the tiled floor. He remembers that they were red and shiny.

 _I hate her shoes,_ Kurt thinks. He throws Mr. Poppins across the room. The penguin smacks against the small table with the lamp and flops to the floor. Kurt stares for a moment then bursts into tears. He’s off his seat and scooping up Mr. Poppins a second later. “I’m sorry,” he cries, squeezing the bird to his chest. His chest trembles and his nose is stuffy.

Suddenly, there are hands on his shoulders. He twists and looks up at Mrs. Beaches’ smooth, dark face. “Oh honey,” she says. She sits down on the floor next to him and tries to tug him close. Kurt jerks backwards. His shoulder bumps into the corner of the table. He squeezes Mr. Poppins hard.

“I don’t want Mommy and Daddy to be dead,” he says softly. He knows what dead means. He knew what it meant before Mrs. Beaches came to the hospital and explained. He drags his sleeve across his eyes.

“I know you don’t sweetie.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a purple handkerchief. Kurt remembers seeing it earlier that day in her purse. Slowly, she leans towards him. He doesn’t move as she dabs at his face.

Kurt doesn’t like her wide eyes and droopy mouth, so he stares at Mr. Poppins instead. “Can I go back home?” he asks. The painting he made last Christmas of Mommy, Daddy, and him is framed on the wall of his room. The new suit Mommy bought him is hanging in his closet. His tea set is already out on his table, ready for teatime with Daddy. Kurt was even allowed to pour the tea himself. His chest of prince and princess’ clothes is alone in the living room.

Mrs. Beaches takes his shoulders and says, “Kurt.” Her voice is low and sad. Kurt lifts his eyes to her face. The side of her mouth quirks upwards, but she doesn’t look happy. “You’re going to get to go live with some other boys for a while, make some new friends. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

 _She sounds like Daddy the time he told Mommy about losing his ring,_ Kurt thinks. He nibbles at his lip ten shakes his head. “I want to go home.” _Maybe Mommy and Daddy will be at home._ He sniffs and his eyes burn. _Mommy and Daddy won’t be at home because they’re dead. Dead means never coming back._ His stomach does a backflip.

“I’m sorry.” She doesn’t make Kurt look, so he presses Mr. Poppins over his eyes. “I’ve been calling your Aunt, but she hasn’t answered her phone. You’re going to have to spend a little while in the boy’s home.”

 _Boy’s home,_ Kurt thinks. He remembers Peter Pan and asks, “Is it inside a tree with a fairy and boys who never grow up?”

The woman sucks in a jerky laugh then says, “No sweetie, just a big house with lots of regular, growing boys.”

“Oh.” Kurt doesn’t like the boys in his class. Mikey Johnson pushes Kurt off the slide, and Daniel Jennings called him a sissy girl. Parker McKay had tried to stab Kurt with a pencil during art class. Kurt had cried and Miss Henry had called both boys’ dads. “I don’t want to go.”

Mrs. Beaches doesn’t listen. Before Kurt can think, they’re in her van. The seatbelt pinches at his neck. Mr. Poppins is clutched tightly between his fingers, but Kurt doesn’t really feel him. All he can do is stare out the window at the brown, slushy snow and cloudy sky.

As they drive, Kurt’s eyes droop. Mrs. Beaches has turned on the radio, and Kurt knows that the boy’s home isn’t near his house, so it’s far away. _It’s okay to take a nap when you’re sick,_ Kurt thinks. Daddy said that. Kurt doesn’t have a snotty nose, but his tummy hurts, his eyes are sore, and whole body aches like an elephant is sitting on him.

He twists until his head rests in the curve of the seatbelt. He brings Mr. Poppins to his nose and smells. A picture of Daddy shows in his mind and Kurt smiles. Then Daddy frowns and looks down at his chest. Kurt looks too. _There’s so much blood._ Kurt’s breath catches in his throat as he tries to call for Mommy. But she’s bleeding too. Red is all over her pretty yellow dress, all over her pretty white skin. _Mommy_.

Kurt jerks awake. “Mommy,” he whispers.

“We’re here Kurt,” Mrs. Beaches says.

Cold hits him in the face as the van door slides open. Kurt looks at the big house. He counts eight windows. A tire swing hanging from a leafless tree and two snowmen with baseball hats and stick noses are in the front yard.

The purple boots Mommy bought him mush the snow as he steps on the sidewalk. Mrs. Beaches helps him slip on his backpack. Mr. Poppins never leaves his hand. “I don’t feel good,” Kurt says as she locks the car doors. Kurt’s tummy rolls and rolls.

She takes his hand and guides him up the walkway. The doorbell doesn’t work, so Mrs. Beaches knocks. A car vrooms by, and Kurt glances over his shoulder. When he looks back the door has opened and tall man is standing there. He has curly hair and a dimple in his chin.

“Hi Julie,” the man says.

“Hi Will,” Mrs. Beaches say.

Will bends down. “You must be Kurt.”

Kurt stares up at him. A boy dashes past the door behind Will. He twists and catches a football.

Kurt grabs his stomach and throws up. 


End file.
